My Love Is Like
by hopewynn011
Summary: John Finds Out Deep Just How Dean's Love Is


The halls were noisy as superstars and crew entered the building. Dean walked in with his head down, as he scrolled through his phone for a few minutes. He then walked to the catering room to get some food. "Shit." He muttered. There was John getting some food and of course, there was Nikki, chatting with other the Divas. Dean let out a long breath; he walked over and picked out something to eat. John walked up to him."Hey" John said cheerfully. Dean just kept looking down "Hey man, you alright?" John asked confused "Yeah, man. I'm cool." Dean looked unhappy to see John, so he knew something was up. John gave up trying to get the other man to tell him what was wrong and walked over to sit with Nikki and Natalya. He glanced up to see Dean talking with Seth and Roman.

Later that day Dean saw John in the training room alone. He let out a long deep sign and started to open to the door, when suddenly the other door to the room swung open. Nikki walked in, dressed in her typical workout clothes. This was always hard for Dean, watching John's girlfriend fawn over him, Dean stood there watching, waiting for Nikki to leave. He knew John wasn't going to go with her for a girly chat. Eventually she left and he opened the door, John turning to him with a smile on his face."Hey." He said, as Dean walked up closer. "Hey." They touched their head together, like bulls getting ready to fight, it's not something that either really understood the meaning behind, it was just something that they did.

"I've missed you." John said, resting his hands on Dean's hips."You've been spending a lot of time with her lately. Are we ok?" Dean asked as John slowly pressed his lips into his mouth and then looked down. "I overheard her on the phone, talking to her mom, she said she wished we would spend more time together... So that's where I've been." Dean's lips curved into a short smile. He understood, really, he did, it didn't matter. John had a girlfriend, Dean understood that."Do you wanna hang out tonight?" Dean asked, quietly hopeful."Of course I do." John told him with serious look on his face. Dean looked at John, trying to gauge just how serious he was. "How about... movie and sex?" John said with a grin.

"What kinda of movie?" Dean asked, trepidation colouring his voice, John's taste in movies could be bad. "Oh you know...weird sick, sick movies." John laugh and Dean just looked at him, it was difficult to tell if he was joking or not. "All I need is you, right here, right now." Dean muttered softly, drawing John in for a and John walk out the gym, hand and hand, their fingers entwined. When they got to the door, they shared a long slow kiss. John brought Dean's hand to his mouth and kissed it. This was the only thing he didn't do with Nikki; this show of affection was just for Dean "I love you." His lips brushing over Dean's skin as he spoke."I love you too." Dean withdrew his hand and turned, going to get ready for the backstage area was loud, as it always is, everyone getting dressed and ready for Raw. John reached into this duffel back for a bottle of water, and found a piece of paper instead. He pulled it out and read:

My love is like an ocean,  
It goes down so deep.  
My love is like a rose,  
Whose beauty you want to keep.  
My love is like a river,  
That will never end.  
My love is like a dove,  
With a beautiful message to send.  
My love is like a song,  
That goes on and on forever.  
My love is like a prisoner.  
It's to you that I surrender.  
Love Always, Dean

John sat there staring at the paper, he couldn't believe the words he'd just read. He slipped the note into his pants pocket where it would stay every time he wrestled. Dean's sweet words, close to him each time he preformed, the idea made him grin. After the show, he went in search of the other man. They'd agreed to travel back to the hotel together, carpooling to save money.  
"Hey!" Dean came jogging up to him, looking happy and excited. "You ready to go?" His smile was bright and cheerful, a smile John can't say he's seen all that often on Dean's face. He stared at him, taking in the expression.

"Yeah." They got in the car and Dean drove back to hotel, the journey uninteresting until they arrived at their room. Dean grabbed John, pushed him up against the wall and they kissed deeply. John picked up Dean and tossed him onto the bed, roughly. Dean grabbed John's shirt and pulled it off, as John did the same with Dean's foreheads pressed together briefly, then they kissed, hands roaming over their tight muscled bodies. Dean looked down at John, eyes half-lidded with desire and that was all it took for John, he pushed Dean back down on the bed.

"Mhmm" Dean moaned out, as John kissed his neck. John slid his hands down to Dean's gym shorts and yanked them from his body. John was on one knee his kissed Dean's tightly muscled chest. Dean rolled on top of John, who put his hands over his head as Dean sucked on his nipples. Their underwear was shed quickly and John reached over on the dresser, grabbing the condoms and lube. Dean let out almost constant moaning, if John had learnt one thing; it was that Dean was a vocal lover. John lay on his back, waiting for Dean to finish prepping him, but he just stopped and looked at John. They kissed slowly, Dean's hands shaking slightly as he withdrew them from John's body. He entered John slowly and carefully. John was in ecstasy, there was always that burn of stretching muscles that weren't used to it, it felt good and that contrast was what made it exciting.

their breathing increased, limbs growing shaky from the effort involved. Dean's hair was slick with sweat. John reached up and brushed the damp strands from his face and kissing his forehead. They moved slower, seemingly want to make this last longer. Dean had to pull out and that's exactly what they both wanted, to make this moment last as long as possible. Minutes passed, it seemed like they'd been making love for hours, so slow and passionate it had been. Dean went a little faster but not too much, John was close to losing it. Dean covered John's mouth with his own, kissing him deeply and John rolled them over, so he was on top of Dean. The new position making Dean throw his head back in pleasure, making John smile. John reached up and grabbed Dean's hair and pulled hard"Ah baby!" Dean let out; as John also massaged Dean's thighs to make up for the pain he had just caused him. Dean leaned up and raked his teeth across John's neck making him shake and groan.

They were almost there, John slowly moved off Dean, flopping beside him. They pumped each other, laying side by side, holding each other tight. Their orgasms washed over them. They laid side by side still shaking, just staring at each other for a few minutes. Dean then got up and headed to the shower stopping to snag a towel from John's duffel bag. John's cargo pants that he wrestled in were in there and Dean saw that something was in the pocket. He reached for it and couldn't believe what he saw. John had sewn the poem to the inside of this pants pocket under with a flap of material, so you couldn't tell it was there. Dean stood there; shaking his head and John came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Dean. "You'll always be with me, even when you're not." John whispered, kissing Dean's ear lobe.


End file.
